By Blood
by Danieru Lee
Summary: Kagome has lost her chance at love because of her cousin Kikyo, though she's not bitter, she wants to find true love. On the other hand, Sesshomaru is a lonely collage student that is tired of living in the world of humans. Is it possable for them to fi
1. As we are

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the marvelous characters in this story, all creations of Rumiko Takahashi. I can dream though, right??

A/N: Well well, just as I promised, if my profile was read, I said I'd get to work right away…well not entirely true… anyway, plans are that Kagome is looking for love and her cousin Kikyo has recently moved in and dates a rather new student, InuYasha… so let the story unfold!

**By Blood**

In a small ancient shrine in Japan, known as the Higarashi shrine, resided a young Japanese high schooler named Kagome. She, currently up in her room leaning back on her comfy little blue chair by her window, eavesdropping on her recently moved in cousin, Kikyo, who was often mistaken as a sister or twin, and her new boyfriend InuYasha. InuYasha was an oddly handsome one, she thought to herself. Little did Kikyo know that Kagome had intended on asking him out, but Kikyo beat her to the punch, thus unknowingly hurting her.

The trees around the shrine swayed, a nice warm gentle breeze on such a lovely day. Sighing, she looked at InuYasha once more, nice slim build, about 5'6… strangely attractive silver hair, brown eyes. "Why me?" she muttered. Feeling absolutely opposite of the bright day. Kikyo leaned into InuYasha, for a kiss no doubt. Kagome, flustered, slammed down her chair on all fours that resounded with a loud bang, she was glad the window was shut . "What the heck am I doing?" Kagome exclaimed wildly, "Since when have I become an eavesdropper and so love struck? Okay, calm down…" She fanned herself with her hand and placing her feet up on her wooden desk. "Really," the raven haired girl pondered, "since when have I become such a hopeless romantic, there someone else out there for me, right?"

Kikyo and InuYasha walked hand in hand into the Higarashi residents, InuYasha leading her into the seasonally decorated kitchen. "So Kikyo, I wanted to ask you and your family if you all wanted to come over for dinner next week, my dad's gonna be home, so is my older brother, Sesshomaru." InuYasha went on as he walked over to a nearby counter and leaned on it, "My mother and father said they'd love ta meet you all."

"Hm.." Kikyo pondered in the middle of the floor of the kitchen, scuffing her foot on the recently polished wooden floor. "I know I'd love to come, but I thing Gramps is going outta town and I'm not sure what aunty has planned, Kagome, I don't know, I don't know if you'd want Souta and Kiade over." InuYasha smiled, leaning up off his elbows "My dad love kids! If none of the others can make it than just see if it's alright to bring those two."

At that moment, Kagome trudged downstairs, going for a glass of water, listening to the couple make plans. _"Eavesdropping again, am I? Geez, I'm terrible!" _She got her glass of water and sat on her favorite light blue sofa, staring off into space as said couple walked and sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"I didn't know you had an older brother. Sesshomaru is his name?" Kikyo wondered, interested in her love's family as she sat. Kagome snapped out of her trance, listening out of sheer boredom. "Ya, he currently a sophomore in collage, working for a degree as a lawyer or some kinda law enforcement, I don't quite remember but, he's really good! He's coming home for the holidays though, needs a break, and can't wait to meet you either." InuYasha added the last part in spite of himself, snaking an arm around her shoulder somewhat possessively. _"Ya, really excited."_ He sarcastically thought. _"Doesn't even know yet, I can feel his cold glare now!"_

Kagome spoke up for the first time, out of politeness. "Do you have any more siblings?" InuYasha looked away from Kikyo, smiling politely. Kagome thought with disgust _"Geez, I hate that kind of surface politeness, don't make me puke!"_ InuYasha, oblivious to her thoughts replied, "No, he's the only one, he's not even a full brother, he had a different mother, but from what I understand his mom died in a car accident, my father and Sesshomaru don't really talk about it." Kikyo, as if it were a soap opera, grabbed his hand and exclaimed, "That's awful!" Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

After more talk about his family, the Taisho family Kagome found out, Kikyo and InuYasha turned to Kagome with a request. "Kagome" Kikyo, the one asking, her arms around InuYasha's ribs and her head resting on his shoulder, to Kagome's dislike, "we were wondering if you'd like to come over to a dinner hosted by InuYasha's family" Kagome again resisted the urge to roll her eyes _"She sounds like a darn slave or something 'hosted by InuYasha's family', ta! What kinda talk is that?!?!"_

"I'd be glad if you came." InuYasha added.

Kagome looked at InuYasha in the eyes, his hair pulled behind his ears… _"Man, he's so handsome."_ Sighing, lost in his eyes, she mindlessly complied, "Yes, of course."

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in the small confines of his dorm room. It was a mess, but had a strange sense of order to it. The apartment itself was a lovely shade of spring green with fake and real plants about. He was packing and was quite ready to go back to his dad's place and he still had to finish the finals before holidays, a really long report for him in other words.

Sighing, he was caught between the two, he'd get an idea, run over to his lap top, type it down, consider it, than go back to packing. Usually he had a lot more grace than this, but hey, he wasn't around anyone, no roommate, so for once in his life, this Sesshomaru was a bit…disorganized.

"Hmm…can't forget this..." He said packing one of his recently favorite acquired t-shirts. He than got another idea in his head, ran over and typed it down. Considering the report, he sat in the leather chair and quickly finished it off.

"Sounds good enough, wonder if I'll 'out due' myself again without trying very hard?" Sesshomaru sighed, he got way too much praise, it was a bit unnerving at times. As he clicked the print button, waiting for the gargantuan of a report to print, his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Taisho Sesshomaru, who might this be?"

"Hey Sessh" His father "you coming home today or tomorrow? I forgot what you said, having enough trouble keeping track of your brother."

"Oh, I suppose…probably tomorrow, I still have to hand in my final, just got it done, than I got to clean up this place and finish packing." Sesshomaru ran trough his itinerary while running his hand through tresses of silver hair.

"I have to tell you, were going to be having company tomorrow, InuYasha has a delightful girl friend and I thought it be fastidious to invite them all over."

"_Great, company" _The tall youkai mused, _"Go to have a break and company…how typical of you father."_

"Splendid" Sesshomaru exclaimed with false enthusiasm but his father caught it pretty quick.

"Sesshomaru, when these humans are here," His father replied in a tense, short voice, "We will treat them with **_human_** hospitality, got that?"

Growling "Yes, father" He looked at the time and hurriedly scrambled his report together saying with haste to his father, "I've got to go, this report of mine needs to be in, in about ten minutes."

With there good-byes and deciding to worry about human visitors later, Sesshomaru straightened his shirt, ran a clawed hand trough his hair, looked about the half packed mess of a room, spotted his leather jacket on the leather couch and went over to fetch it. Stumbling on some books about psychology, he nearly fell, but added with a chortle, "Who would have thought? That this Sesshomaru would one day be stuck in mortal learning school learning about laws and what not?" He continued his thought while slipping the jacket on _"Glad InuYasha's not here, that brat would sure be living it up it he could see his elder brother like this."_

Regaining himself, he ran over into the adjoining kitchen, pulling open a cherry wood cabinet and pulled out a strange concoction. He looked at it with a nasty cringe, opened the ancient looking bottle and drank it. Waiting a few minutes, he looked into the mirror by the cabinet just in case. The moon that adorned his forehead, gone, strips that just a few mere seconds ago that graced his cheeks, also vanished. Looking down at his hands in further inspection and just for personal safety, claws, gone as well as the maroon strip on his wrists. He than looked back at his face, noting that his fangs had now dissipated as did the golden eyes, which were now a dark brown.

Sighing, feeling that he could now go out into that world of mortals with causing a major upheaval, Sesshomaru went back over to his computer, gathered his report and threw it in his briefcase. With one look around the room, the now human appearance of Sesshomaru sighed as he departed.

A/N: First fanfic! Please review and tell how chapter 1 went. Thankz :)


	2. Understanding

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the marvelous characters in this story, all creations of Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: Hello, thank you for the reviews that were given, I really apreaceate the commplements so thank you and enjoy chapter two. :) This chapter won't proably be that exciting, but it's nessesary.

Kagome kicked the stone she had been kicking all the way from school as hard as she could. She was so flustered, this stupid dinner she agreed to partake in was tonight and somehow she felt like she had been conned into going. Her friend, Sango, was about to turn off towards her block as she put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome, just go with an open mind, I know it will proably be a pain, but try to have fun." Kagome just let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders dropping as she did so. "I don't know Sango, it's just not fair, I'm not mad at Kikyo, but really, I really had it for InuYasha."

Sango smiled, saying with care, "Well maybe there is still hope, you never know." With that the young dark eyed student turned toward her block that was filled with swaying trees. "Good luck Kagome." She waved as she departed.

Kagome waved back, saying her goodbyes and continued down the road. To get to the shrine was quite a walk and what a beautful day it was. Kagome closed her eyes for a second and thought _'I've been stressing over this all week, I'm just not gonna think about it the rest of the way home...'_ She tried to focus on some thing else, but thoughts just keep sneaking in her head. _'What am I supposed to wear? Is it gonna be formal? I hope not, that would suck. I heard that the Taisho family's pretty loaded.'_

"Hey Sis! What's up, ready for tonight?" Souta ran as fast as he could as soon as he saw her. Kaede,not far behind, was having trouble keeping up with her speedy cousin. Kagome stopped and slowly turned, seeing the two kids approaching. She put on a fake smile and laughed, "Oh yea, of coarse I am, Souta, you know just how much I love dinners!" Kaede caught up and looked at her cousin with curiosity. Sure, she was acting happy, but something didn't seem right about her. "Kagome" asked the inquisitve girl "what are you going to be wearing tonight?"

Inside Kagome cried, but she still kept the insanly large grin on her face. She said as fast as she could "Dunno-but-lets-worry-about- that-later-right-now-I-don't-wanna-think-about-any-stupid-dinner-that-I-really-don't-want-to-go-to-but-hey-thats-beside-the-point-so-lets-just-go-home-so-I-can-do-homework-so-I-don't-have-any-over-the-weekend-and-I'll-just-worry-about-things-like-stupid-dinners-until-later!!" With that she burst off into a run, trying to keep to her claim about homework. Souta and Kaede looked at each other, completely at a loss about anything the tempermental teen just said. "Um..you think she's okay?" Kaede put a small finger to her chubby chin. Souta looked that the fast departing dot that was his sister and sighed, "Dunno, never know with her."

Kagome ran up the stone steps of the Higarashi shrine and ran to what was known as the sacred tree. It was a magnifecent tree that was ages old. Its trunk was so wide that if Kikyo and Kagome tried to meet their hands around it, they would be at least a foot off. The branches were healthy and rich looking, no part of the tree was dead. The leaves were also a healthy green that defied how old the tree really was. Kagome always went here for time alone, so she sat down and pulled her bag near. She pulled out English first, which she knew she could fly right through. "Hmm...In chapter seven what was symbolized as the character Tom?" As she read aloud, Kikyo came around the corner, knowing that Kagome was in distress.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kikyo voice expressed deep concern, she had noticed Kagome had been giving her the cold shoulder for the last few weeks. They had always gotten along really well, but she could only _guess_ the reason for this sudden rejection.

Kagome looked up, somewhat stunned, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just getting English done and over with." Kikyo, having a uncanny way of knowing peoples true feelings knelt down in the recently cut grass looking Kagome in the eye. "Don't kid yourself Kagome, I know that your sore over the fact that InuYasha and I are seeing each other." the jean clad girl said quite bluntly. Kagome slammed her hands on her textbook, upset that she had been found out. "N-no, it's just.." Kikyo interjected, "I just want you to know this...I did not ask him. I knew you had something for him and I thought about it long and hard, it's just I found that we had many things in common. I felt really guilty at first, but something in my heart told me it was right." Kikyo stopped, feeling guilty, but at the same time felt good about telling Kagome the happenings of her new love life.

A slight breeze swayed through the braches of the sacred tree, sounding like a gentle whisper. Kagome had her head lowered, her hands ringing her green skirt uniform. A tear escaped her eye as she turned to Kikyo with a real smile. "Thank you Kikyo, now I know, I almost convinced myself that you did it yourself out of spite, but you would never do that to me, I know." Kikyo was a bit shocked, usually Kagome liked to argue for a little while about a situation. All Kikyo could do was smile back, she was so proud of her, she actually understood. The releived cousin offered a comforting hug and Kagome gladly took it, rejocing that she and Kikyo were on a ground of understanding. The gentle breeze stopped as the cousins broke their embrace and Kikyo smiled and stated, "No, thank you Kagome, for being so understanding."

After working on their homework under the lively tree with the wind playfully dancing through the soft locks of the two cousins they finally decided it was time to get ready for the dinner. Coming up on her knees, the girl still in her school inform finally asked a question she had been desiring to ask all day. "Don't tell me it's formal Kikyo." Kagome said with her normal liveliness in her voice again. The girl with a red tanktop and jeans looked up at her from the ground, not ready to move yet, replied with a yawn, "No, causal, I'd kill InuYasha if I had to get all decked out."

After streaching out on the grass, Kikyo finally decided it was time to move. She slowly stood up while Kagome went about packing her stuff back in her backpack. "Kagome, is it suppose to rain?"

Kagome looked up at the sky, noting the gray clouds on the horizon, "Dunno, better go inside and check out what's goin on."

The two girls finshed packing up and walked across the shrine's ground. Kagome suddenly thought of something, "Oh, is mom coming cause gramps left this afternoon, right?"

Kikyo appeared to be in thought for a second, but said again with a yawn, "Yes, she coming, geez I'm so tired, had to run in P.E. today, took a lot out of me." with that, she yawned again.

As they entered the house Kagome's mom was washing some dirt smudges off of Souta and Kaede's faces. Apparently they had been rough housing when they fell into some mud the the back yard.

"Mom!" Kagome, wondering whether it was going to storm on them or not asked, "What's the weather doing? It's gettin kinda chilly out there!"

Kikyo rubbed her eyes and helped her aunty by washing Souta's face. "hmm..." Her mother thought for a second, "It's suppose to rain, maybe a chance of a thunderstorm, nothing to stop us from going to that dinner though." Mom went on with her cheery countinance, "I meet InuYasha's mother, Taijya, you'll love her Kagome, she's very much into music like you are."

Kagome beamed, she loved choir and music, anything along those lines, heck, she just loved to sing. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be bad at all! "Well" Kikyo, now finished wiping Souta's little hands, "we better be getting ready." With that, the girls ran up stairs to change clothes, put on makeup, and what not.

Mom just smiled as the two girls ran upstairs, feeling relieved that they now were not avoiding each other anymore, she couldn't bear to see her daughter and neice angry at each other.

A/N: Yes, not too much exitement, but it's nessecary, like I said. I promise plenty of Sesshomaru in the next chapter! :)

(Sorry for a late update, I planned to do this much earlier this week, but comptuer problems and viruses and what not, thanks to my brothers, so sorry)


	3. Worries

A/N: Sorry again for a late update, more computer problems. We had to re-install the operating system and I didn't have access to the internet all week, I did type though!

On another note, thank you for the support on this fic, at the bottom, I have answers to your reviews; I didn't do that last time because I was being lazy.

Well, here's chapter three does crazy dance enjoy. :)

"This is stupid, I'm so SICK of this!" InuYasha went on rambling as he dusted the classy furniture about the living room.

InuTaisho, the highly respected demon that was father to the hot-headed half-breed, looked up from preparing his famous gravy. "What are you exactly sick of? The fact that you look so cute with that feather duster, or is it something else?" While snickering and ducking down to look for that 'special ingredient', InuYasha turned around with the said feather duster, pointing it threatingly at that witty father of his. His ears, now in the form of little white dog ears at the top of his head, were twitching in annoyance.

"NO!" the flustered hanyou stated, ears twitching and teeth gritting all the way, "I hate taking the appearance of a human!, It's stupid, even though we still have our abilities about us, it's pointless, why hide what we truly are?" Crossing his arms ignorantly he added, "If there is one thing I agree with Sesshomaru on, it's this, it's stupid!"

InuTaisho looked up, shaking his head hopelessly at the proud hanyou. "InuYasha..." he said slowly and deliberately, "You know the reason, even Sesshomaru has come to live with this change, he knows it's the best, so you might as well accept it too."

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha was sorry that he brought up the subject; here came the speech he got when ever he complained about this.

InuTaisho continued, "There are various reasons why we must appear human. First, in today's society, if you went out there with those dog ears of yours, those claws, the golden eyes, do you know what kind of suspicions may be brought on to this family?"

InuYasha grunted in reply, turning to dust of the coffee table while listening. "Also" the determined father continued, "**_They_** would find us, you don't want that, do you?" InuYasha noticeably filched as his father continued, "We couldn't stand up to **_them _**and it would leave your mother all alone..."

"Okay! You've said it! I'm convinced." InuYasha knew that his father hated the thought of leaving his mother alone by herself... he too himself had a weak spot when it came to his mother. InuTaisho smiled, sensing his son's frustration, "InuYasha, just put up with it, when were home, we can be as we are all we want!" He then excitedly turned back to preparing his gravy.

InuYasha looked at him _'Hopeless old man, he's lost it!'_ Finished with dusting, he entered the kitchen, almost slipping on the polished oak floors. He went over to see what in the world his father was concocting.

"WHAT IS THAT?" InuYasha wanted to faint from the smell.

The wise Inu looked up with a triumphant smile. "It's a recipe from way back when; I haven't cooked it in ages! I just love it!" he added with a bit of a pout, "You mother use to make it, but she doesn't anymore, I just happened to find the recipe!"

InuYasha looked at it with curiosity, "Are you plotting to poison my girlfriend and her family?"

InuTaisho golden eyes widened with insult. "I'm not done, plus, remember what your mother always says." He added with a grin, "don't knock it til' you try it."

With that, InuYasha proceeded thorough the halls to put away his feather duster.

Looking around the room, pleased with the restored cleanliness, Sesshomaru looked at the time and decided it was time to head out. Grabbing his slightly overstuffed suitcase, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He instinctively looked at the mirror near his cupboards to check his appearance. "As human as could be", he commented to himself.

Locking his door, he quickly headed for his black Mercedes that was parked in the closest lane near the dorms. One thing Sesshomaru could never understand was why mortals had such a big fuss about automobiles. Many seemed envious of his selected car; it was all too materialistic to the proud youkai.

Getting in and sitting in the comfortable leather seats, he started the engine and sat for a second, noting the graying sky. He then cautiously looked about for any on coming cars, and then pulled out. After leaving campus grounds, he turned on the radio; he liked to have some sound when he drove. "I wonder what time our company will become over."

While pondering aloud about humans and what not, a sudden downpour came on, obscuring even his superior eyesight. Not long before he could turn the windshield wipers on, but not even that seemed to help. "Curse my ill luck." He leaned foreword and considerably slowed down.

After driving about and hour and a half, the young youkai was near his hometown, but the weather was not letting up at all, if anything, it was getting worse. Cars were clustered together, following each other at slow speeds, relying on the person in front of them to lead there way. Sesshomaru was second in line of one of these clusters, a bit frustrated about the weather, but put up with it. What could a Sesshomaru do about the weather?

Unfortunately, the occupant in the car behind him was losing their patience. Wanting to speed things up a bit, they treatingly came close to the bumper of black Mercedes that was being so cautious and had been leading them faithfully. This was the way of humans, though, patience ran thin and bad situations became worse.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, not exactly in the mood to deal with ill-tempered humans at the moment. He flashed his break lights, trying to signal to the person that he was doing the best he could. But instead, the person rode the silver haired youkai's bumper. At that instant, the car in front slammed on its breaks, causing Sesshomaru to instinctively slam onto his. Sesshomaru knew what was about to happen even before he hit the breaks, the car behind slammed into his car, pushing it just far enough to run into the car in front. Then all the cars behind that started to slam into them.

Taijya just walked in the door when she heard, "Hey, this ain't so bad after all, ya old coot." InuYasha had waited until his father's creation was complete, it he had to admit, and it was one of the best things he had ever tasted, the nasty smell it had also vanished. InuTaisho proudly boasted, "See, I told you and you won't believe me."

Taijya walked into the kitchen, saturated from the nasty weather and surprised to see the house so clean and the table set so elaborately! "You two, I don't know what to say!"

The two guys turned around, just noticing Taijya's presence. InuYasha with a spoon half in his mouth and her darling husband with a smug look on his face. InuYasha's ears perked forward, "Hey mom! How bad is it out there?"

Rolling her grayish brown eyes, she blew at her soaked bangs that were plastered to her face. "Why don't you have a look outside, you lazy bum." InuTaisho held back his chuckle as InuYasha retorted, "Lazy? LAZY!? I WORKED MY ASS TO CLEAN THIS HOUSE OF YOURS!" The teen then smiled playfully to the woman that brought him so much comfort in his tough life.

"Young man, watch your language, that's no way to talk around a lady." His father then pulled at his ears to justify his statement.

"OW! watch it old man, I was just worried about Kikyo and them getting over here in one piece." InuYasha rubbed the tips of his ears in annoyance.

Taijya looked over conforming, "I just called them and they're going to wait a little bit, they said they would come no matter what, but I don't know..."

InuTaisho went over and took the briefcase she had been caring, being a little more sweet than usual, "We'll see what is granted to us." He thought for a second, "What about Sesshomaru? He'll probably be close, better see how he's doing. Maybe he decided to stay in his dorm?"

Worried gray eyes looked from InuYasha to her husband, "Just a second." If one thing worried Taijya the most, it would be the thought of one of her sons, half or not, being in trouble. Whipping out her cell phone and dialing as fast as she could, she then put the phone to her ear.

After a few agonizing rings, the voice mail didn't even come on, the phone just abruptly ceased to ring.

A/N: I know, evil cliffhanger, but it makes things more interesting, ne?

NOW, answers to your reviews:

Kimonolover I'm sorry you don't' like how they are portrayed. I'm kinda weird that way and I happen to be a bit of a Kikyo fan (It would be better if she was the way she was before she died, ne?) so that's how I kind of made her, before she was undead.

Duzzie I'm glad you like it, thanks J

kagome of the western lands glad you loved it, and I'm half done with chapter four (thank the Lord for study halls!)

leader-of-the-chipmunk-mafia like your name! CUTE! Well, hoped you liked this chapter as well…

gasbomb well, I've got the same comment from you as well as the last two above, so I again say Thank you

TotalAnimeFreak hey, can't blame you (your name, have to say I am too) I did hurry, but I just didn't have internet acess all week.

Thank you reviewers!


	4. The Light

A/N: Hey, free time for me, able to type away, YAY!

"Sesshomaru, answer the PHONE!" InuYasha threw the phone across the room in frustration. "Damn it!" Who the hell does he think he is, he's just doing this on purpose!"

InuTaisho, nervously chewing on a clawed finger, reprehended InuYasha's potty mouth. Taijya just stared at the cell phone she had, worried beyond belief. InuYasha, as much as he hated to admit, was concerned for his brother's well-being. "Idiot." He kept muttering curses under his breath.

InuTaisho glanced at InuYasha, "We'd better get ready anyway, let's go and take on a more human appearance, I'm sure Sesshomaru is just fine." With that, InuYasha understood and fallowed his father downstairs.

It was a total mess. A total of a twenty-four car pile up. Unfortunately, the ones that were at the front of the line were in a lot more jeopardy then those that were tailing behind.

That is, if you were human.

In the wreckage, a certain youkai was not too pleased with this delay. Humans, they always got in the way. Always in a rush and them ALWAYS got themselves into more trouble.

Keeping the prized calm Sesshomaru was known for, he calmly unfastened his seat-beat and considered his car. His legs were a bit trapped, but that really didn't matter, being a youkai, he could get out of this without the assistance of more annoying humans.

Although he appeared to look human, his ears were picking up faint, muffled screams and he could smell the scent of human blood. There was also a distant heat he could fell, even a mortal should notice, the sign of fire.

Not wanting to dally too long, he proceeded on with trying to free his long legs. Pushing the dash board a bit, it allowed him just enough for him to slip his legs out. Now he was in a very uncomfortable position, knees drawn up to his chest, and for one of such a tall frame, it wasn't that comfortable at all.

With his sense of smell, he could tell that there was the possible outcome of an explosion, he had to work fast. Without his claws, this process would take a little longer than Sesshomaru would have liked. He tried his best to sit up on his knees so he could punch his way through the already cracked wind shield. After a few punches he realized couldn't gain enough momentum to knock down the thick glass. Growling with frustration and glancing at his blooded hand, he leaned back so he could try and kick it down.

With a few well aimed kicks, the darn thing finally shattered and allowed him to finally get free. With his eyes glowing red in fury, he crawled out on his elbows onto the glass covered windshield, cutting up his arms and the rest of this tall frame in the process.

The smell was awful, gasoline and human blood and to his oversensitive sense of smell, it really got to him. He felt a sudden trickling down his face, just more annoyance to the youkai.

After crawling and dragging himself along for a few minutes, he was finally able to get away from the wreckage and stand. He looked at his car, it was totally ruined. The front was smashed, but the back was far worse. The car that had been behind him was practically merged with his car, the humans inside no doubt in critical condition or worse.

The sound of sirens brought him back to his senses as he placed his palm on his temple were it was bleeding. With one last shake of his head and a small grumble about the way of humans, he swiftly departed.

InuYasha ran to the door, the door bell ringing frantically. Swinging open the door hurriedly, not sure who to expect he about ran over Kikyo's aunt in the process.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" Kikyo peaked around her aunt seeing InuYasha stumble and fall on his rump.

"Oh, you guys are here, that's great! Come in, it's pouring out there." InuYasha then removed himself from the doorway so they could enter.

Kikyo stomped in mockingly stating, "Geez, if your gonna mop the floor, just wait until we all get in so you don't have to do it more than once!" While the rest of the family was entering the wondrous house, Kikyo than smiled and offered her hand.

"I'll have you know." He said slowly a deliberately "I worked my tail off to clean this house because of my old man. He honestly thought the house was dirty, when there wasn't even a spot."

Kagome looked around the house in awe, it was huge! Souta and Kaede were behind Mrs. Higarashi as InuTaisho and Taijya entered the room.

"Hey all you! Thanks for coming!" InuTaisho exclaimed, going over and shaking Kagome's mom hand excitedly. He then bent down to Souta and Kaede, quickly warming to them.

Taijya gestured Mrs.Higarashi into the kitchen were they could chat. She tried to appear calm about Sesshomaru, for early they had come to the conclusion that the stubborn youkai was probably at his dorm with his phone off.

Kagome just continued to look around in awe, when the energetic InuTaisho came over with the two children, "Please, make yourself at home!" With that he ran up an impressive stair case with the children chasing him, he had promised he had some cool trinkets upstairs.

Deciding to join them, Kagome followed the spirited father.

Sesshomaru sighed, he had finally reached the city. It was still raining pretty hard and his head was pounding from the wound on his temple and the various cuts from the glass that were about his body. Being a youkai, this indeed hurt, but he could wait until he found shelter to nurse himself.

The tired inu youkai walked past a store when suddenly a bunch off people came bursting through the giant glass display window supporting various objects. Looking over his shoulder and sighed yet again, not believing his rotten luck. The streets were now stormed with humans that had been ransacking stores while shopkeepers were out for the holiday. He just tired to stay clear the best he could.

In all of the confusion, with many people bumping into him and items dropping and some even catching fire, Sesshomaru felt someone or something attach to his already scraped up leg. Looking down, ready to strike the offending person or thing his eyes came to lie upon a young human girl.

She was clutching so hard, not willing to let go. From the sound of it, she was crying. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but he put a hand on top of her head, drawing her attention and bent down. She had dark chocolate colored hair with the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen.

The young girl's eyes were filled with tears, so Sesshomaru unexpectedly picked her up into cradling position, ignoring the sting from his wounds and looked around. Waiting for her parents to yell for her or something. After a few moments of evading crowds, he made up his mind and took this mysterious little girl with him.

"Girl." He said in a soft voice, not wanting to scare her, "What is your name?"

The little girl was looking up at him in awe and she hoarsely whispered, "Rin."

A/N: Wow, great huh? Go Sesshomaru one more step at being a little more….nice, do I daresay?

Sesshomaru: glares I do not think so human

Danieru: Okay, I believe you, now, answers to you reviewers!

hyper person: I know, I can very evil sometimes, he's okay though (though he needs some medical attention for his 'minor' oww-es) Thanks for the complement on Kagome! I really appreciate it. I think that people always make her too…angsty. She is a bit in the beginning, but like Kagome, she comes to an understanding.

Kimonolover: Geez, I'm sorry. I just think she misunderstood. I am so glad you love my story though, you always review (and since chapter 1!) faithful reader, thank you!

Aqua Miko: Well, here's your update! And yes, Kikyo is 'nice' in this story, kind of like before she died in the series.

kagome of the western lands: Glad you loved it, smiles thank you


	5. He's here

A/N: I know, no update for a week. Computer problems are now solved! My brother came home and fixed it plus I just haven't been in typing mode. This is a bit of a short chapter too, I didn't think the rest of my idea for this part would go good with this.

Anyway….

Excuses excuses, lets get on with the story.

_This food is delicious!' _Kagome had to restrain from gorging herself. _'I wish mom could cook like this, it totally not fair.' _"Hey, could you pass the gravy?"

Kikyo looked at InuYasha from across the table a smiled while she lightly tapped him in the shin. He looked up and tossed his head around idiotically, then realized it was Kikyo that kicked him. She winked at him playfully in indicated to her cheek. InuYasha squinted at her, totally confused, _'Huh?'_

Kikyo pointed at him and again pointed to her cheek. He thought for a moment, then it dawned on him, he had something on his face!

As he was dabbing his face off, Taijya, Kagome, and Mrs. Higarashi were discussing music. Mrs. Higarashi didn't really quiet get all of the technically terms they were using, but she just kept on her smile, knowing how important this was to her daughter.

At the end of the table, Taisho and the kids were talking excitedly about how boring school could be.

There was a sudden flash of lighting and the roar of thunder which drowned out the sound of the door opening

Sesshomaru entered the house with Rin, now sleeping in his arms. He on the other hand was soaking wet, bloody, and wasn't too happy.

He trudged away from the door, with rings under his eyes When he passed by the kitchen, heads turned one by one.

By now, everyone looked up and stared.

Taijya was the first to make a move, "S-Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" She ran over and stopped when she noticed the child and also Sesshomaru's small, but multiple wounds.

InuYasha stood up and took in his brothers' appearance. _'What the heck happened to him? He actually drove this way?' _He looked out the window, noting his car was no where in site. "Sesshomaru, where's your car?"

The stressed youkai didn't feel like answering their petty questions at the moment, he didn't even acknowledge the humans sitting at the table eating that delicious smelling food. All he did was give a slight sigh, handed Rin off to his father's woman, then in a daze, went up to his room.

Complete silence filled the room as Sesshomaru descended the stairs. The Higarashi family was didn't know what to think.

Kagome mused, _'What was that all about? Who was that, I wonder if that was InuYasha's older brother? Why isn't anyone moving to help him, he looked like he was hurt.'_

While all of these thoughts were running through her head, Taijya slowly walked up to the guest room were she was going to put this pretty little girl. She knew Sesshomaru would explain later. InuTaisho cleared his throat, addressing the Higarashi's "Sorry about that, InuYasha, will you see if he's alright?"

InuYasha's eyes widened considerably, he then stammered, "W-WHAT! ME GO UP THERE!" His father gave him a serious look and he couldn't complain. He growled, "Fine, I'll go." He pushed in his chair, "Just make sure there's food when I get back."

Kikyo looked at him awkwardly, what was the big deal? "InuYasha, just go see how he is, what's the big deal?" InuYasha looked back with a scary grin on his face, with a nervous laugh he stuttered, "Y-you really haven't met him yet, and when you do, this is not a good time to be knocking on his door."

Kagome just sat there in all the commotion, twiddling her thumbs, "Mom, when can we go home?" She felt pretty uncomfortable all of a sudden, why weren't they all going to see how he was quicker? _'I would be rushing him to the hospital! He's all cut up, something doesn't make sense here…'_

Mrs. Higarashi looked around, "Well, it'll probably be good to go pretty soon, Taijya was worried about…what's his name?"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome remembered, _'Hey, I like the way that name just kind of rolls of your tongue, WHA- where'd that come from?'_

Her mother nodded, "Yes, so we should probably leave them be after dinner." Kagome looked up to her plate of half eaten food then glanced were the Sesshomaru had departed. She suddenly lost her appetite, remembering all of those wounds on the poor guy.

Due to her kind nature, she suddenly felt the need to go help him.

A/N: Short and sweet… Not really long, but I think next chapter will make up for it. Cheers for Kagome, she's on to something…oh and don't worry, they will meet each other more…properly in the next chapter.

Answers to Reviewers!

Aqua Miko: Exactly! Thank you! Your so right. Oh, here's your (later than usual) update, I've been in a weird mood, no drawing, no writing, no typing, so it took me a while,so sorry to you and hopefully I'll get back to normal!

aznchicki: haha, yes he did, I planning to make Rin a big part of his life for the rest of the story (why wouldn't I?)

DarkMage6: well, update took a while, I should be shot

kagome of the western lands: Glad you loved it, as always (smile), don't worry, she'll get a more interesting meeting with him next chapter, I know he really didn't pay attention to anyone in this chapter, but can you blame him?

Kimonolover: yes yes, I get that a lot, I am evil…and the update is late, so please don't give me any grief. (grins)

Phalon22: Thank you, I plan to make it more interesting from here on out, hope I can pull it off…

Thank you so much reviewers!


	6. Confusing ways

A/N: Hey all of you out there! I'm in an incredibly good mood! So I thought I'd sit in type for once in my study hall! (Hey, It's not like I have anything better to do:) )

Upon entering his room, closing the door with a soft click and locking the door so no one would bother him, Sesshomaru stood in the middle of his room with his eyes closed. Shaking his head, trying to be rid of the nasty pounding near his temples, he crossed the room and sat in a lush chair that looked very inviting.

The youkai did not have the chance to enjoy his solitude for long, however.

InuYasha was out side the tall door, knocking with caution, just as there father had asked.

"Hey, you alright in there, Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer; instead, he just glared at the door, wishing the bothersome hanyou would go away.

Knocking a bit more offensively, showing his frustration with his proud brother, he raised his voice, "HEY, Answer me stupid, I ain't got all day!"

No answer from the proud Sesshomaru.

Even without his dog-like ears at the moment, InuYasha could almost feel them flattening against his head. He kicked the door, in the process hurting his big toe, yelling, "DAMN YOU, JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Having enough of this stupidity, the tall youkai stood up, went over to the door and opened it a crack.

His dull brother was in the process of kicking the door again, his foot drawn back, ready to strike. He blinked a few times while Sesshomaru let him stand there and look like a fool. Embarrassed at his current situation, he quickly put his leg down and shuffled his feet. _'I'm so stupid sometimes...' _The embarrassed hanyou shook his head, adding mentally, _'NOT TRUE! If Mr. High and Mighty would have answered the door!'_

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother with a glare of superiority in his eyes, "You can tell father I'm fine, leave me be."

With that said he shut his door and locked it again.

InuYasha glared at the door, he didn't understand why that snot acted the way he did!

With a turn on his heel, InuYasha stomped downstairs.

"Well we had better get going; it was such a wonderful meal Mr. Taisho!" Mrs. Hiragashi bowed in a friendly manner to a humble InuTaisho.

"Glad to hear it!" He looked sorry all of a sudden, "Sorry about the interruption, gee, maybe some other time when Sesshomaru doesn't make such an appearance."

With a warm smile, Kagome's mom just shook her head, "No problem at all, I'm sure the drive was terrible an..

"He looked like he was kind of hurt, aren't you going to see if he's alright?" Kagome cut in.

Kikyo followed pursuit, also noting the odd way InuYasha's brother came in, all cut up, and they hadn't seemed to be worried the least.

"Yes." She remembered InuYasha saying something about his car not being in the driveway. "Maybe he was in a little car accident, sir, I don't know if you noticed, but I do not see a car that he could have arrived in."

InuTaisho kept a calm façade and just replied, "Don't worry, InuYasha went to check on him."

That said brother was standing at the top of the winding stairs, listening to the exchange below. He had imminently spotted there mistake. _'Shoot, that's right, who comes into a house, all blooded up and calmly walks up stairs like it's nothing! Not any human would…damn.' _

"Kagome, Kikyo." Mrs. Higarashi was very disgruntled at their disrespect, "I am so sorry Mr. Taisho, and we will be on our way and maybe some other time, even maybe at my house on a nice day?'

The well mannered man smiled, "That would be great! I'd love it!"

Before stepping out into the light drizzle, Kagome looked up to the stairs, worry in her eyes, _'I hope that guy is alright…'_

After everyone had left the Taisho's household, all of the youkai in the house were able to revert back into there true form. InuYasha ran down the winding stairs, jumping over the last two with his ears twitching in irritation.

InuTaisho's now golden eyes turned to him, "Is Sesshomaru alright?"

The hanyou just growled, "Ya, sure he's alright, he's so…" he rung his hands in anger.

Shaking his silvery hair around, InuTaisho chuckled, "Glad to here your alright too."

As the puzzling Inu walked up to the guest room where his wife was, InuYasha stood there with a perplexed look on his face.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" He yelled after him, and it received no answer.

Sesshomaru just got out of the bathroom with his comfy pajama pants on. He had showered and bandaged all of his little cuts. He went over to his suit case and pulled out a baggy shirt to sleep in. He then looked at the door, remembering a certain little girl he had brought home. He exited his room with quiet grace and descended the stairs to where InuYasha's mother had put her.

He didn't make it down there without running into anyone, though.

Taijya was about to check how he was, even though Sesshomaru really didn't express any feelings towards her, she still cared.

Stopping before his father's woman, Sesshomaru waited for her to talk first. She just smiled tenderly at him, "Hey, are you okay? You had me worried." Even though Sesshomaru didn't feel anything toward her, he still showed her the respect she deserved.

"Yes, I am fine."

Sighing, she fingered her long black hair; she whispered to herself, "I was worried…" Her grey eyes met his again, she noticed the band aid on his right check and smiled, "Well, that little girl is fine, I cleaned her up and she's just settling in. By the way, why did you bring her here, I bet her parents are worried."

Sesshomaru told the human how this girl named Rin just ran into him. Also how he tried to do the civil thing and look for the parents, but to no avail. So he had just brought her home.

Understanding it all, Taijya nodded, "Alright, well I'm off to bed, I still have one more day of work before the holidays."

They went there separate ways. Sesshomaru entered Rin's room quietly, his father softly telling her a story. She was tucked in the covers, her chocolate brown eyes looking at peace, not even seeming to be frightened at the unnatural eyes, or the purple stripes across the old Inu's checks.

Turning his golden eyes to Sesshomaru he just smiled, "I was just telling this fine young lady about that time you saved a village from a horde of demons back in the old days."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, his father was telling a mere human of tales that were not to be told, those days were gone and would probably scare the girl. She would think of all of them as monsters, would she not?

InuTaisho sensed his sons worry and just gave him a reassuring smile, speaking under his breath, "Don't worry."

The tall youkai didn't understand, at the moment. His Inu father noticed the rings under his eyes and chuckled, "You better get some rest, son." InuTaisho then bade the little girl goodnight, put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and led him out the room.

"Father, I do not understand, why you are telling a mere mortal girl of…" Sesshomaru was cut off by his father when he shook his head. "Don't worry, lets just consider her your charge, and if anyone asks, she's your adopted daughter." Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was to take this little girl as his charge? That was like exactly what InuTaisho had said, it was exactly like having daughter. Did he really want that right now?

Before Sesshomaru could ponder anymore, InuTaisho laid a clawed hand on Sesshomaru's broad shoulder and told him to rest, "You've had a rough night, you need it. And I imagine with all the collage work lately, you haven't allowed yourself much, if any sleep." Sesshomaru allowed himself to give his father a small smile as he headed off to his room for a good nights rest.

The next morning was full of puddles in the street, mud, and a cold breeze. Kagome looked out her window, thinking _'I hate days like this, can't really go outside…'_

Souta popped in her room, announcing it was time for lunch. After he left, Kagome stretched and pulled on a blue knitted sweater. Going downstairs, she noticed everyone else was already eating without her, "Geez, Thanks for waiting guys." Kaede looked up with a snicker and said, "You're to slow, we weren't going to wait around for you."

As she sat down in 'her' chair, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to last night. _'I wonder how InuYasha's brother is. Mom said Taijya was really worried.' _She reached over for the water pitcher, _'In fact, Taijya said I was welcome to come over and work with her on music practically whenever I want, so maybe I could sneak over there today.'_ As soon as she completed that thought she quickly asked, "Mom, could I go to the Taisho's house and work on some music with Taijya?"

Kikyo looked up from eating her sandwich, "Hey, I'm going over there later, so you could probably come with me. I'll just call them up and see if it's alright."

Mrs. Higrashi, now having the chance to put her word in, said, "As long as it okay with them."

Kagome smiled in triumph.

Later that day, after Taijya had gotten off of work, she had started to pull out various works of music that were stored away. Many were century's old, thanks to her husband, and she was sure that young Kagome would find them fascinating.

While she was rummaging trough a bunch of old boxes, InuTaisho walked in the spacious room. "Hey, I'm going to get going I'm going to be meeting Akinori tonight." InuTaisho had his human appearance right now; he also had a gym bag with him. Looking up into her husbands eyes, Taijya then smacked her forehead. "Are you serious?"

He blinked at her a few times, "What do you mean, 'Am I serious?'" She pointed to his bag. Her grey eyes gave his now brown ones a sheepish look, "Are you going to bring _it_ home in _that_?"

InuTaisho looked down at his gym bag, "What's wrong with this?" Taijya resisted the urge to smack her forehead again. "You'll probably break it."

Frowning, InuTaisho looked at the bag in question, "Well what should I use?" Taijya, now back to rummaging trough music said absently, "Why don't you use Sesshomaru's backpack he brought home, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

After InuTaisho had left with Sesshomaru's backpack, Kagome arrived shortly after with Kikyo. Kikyo, who didn't even knock on the door anymore, entered the house leisurely and yelled, "InuYasha, I am here!"

He was seen leaning on the railing, yelling down at his very welcome guest, "Hey, come on up here, I got some video at the mall today that you wouldn't want to miss!"

Flashing a bright smile at her oddly colored haired boyfriend, Kikyo ran up the stairs without even thinking twice about Kagome. Kagome was now left in the middle room, feeling kind of out of place, _okay, where am I suppose to go?'_

While she was lost in her thoughts and feeling quiet misplaced among the fancy house, she was oblivious to the presence that was coming into the room from her left.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at the confused human, what was she doing in there house? He had not been informed they would be having company and surely by the expression on her face, she hadn't just stumbled in on accident.

Kagome then realized she was not alone. Focusing back into reality, she looked up at one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen.

She felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes meet.

Phalon22: hehe, Lets! It is quiet fun to pick on InuYasha!

aznchicki: I suppose you are!

Aqua Miko: Thanks, well, as I always say, to each there own, right?

Kimonolover: sigh, what am I going to do with you?

GinKaitou: I'm sorry you don't like logging in, but thanks for the review! And yes, I did know that (I wasn't feeling very creative, but hey it works, ne?)

kagome of the western lands: here it is!


	7. Cookie?

A/N: Oh, boy what a past few weeks it has been! I'm finally more in an InuYasha mood (been in Yu Yu Hakusho for like, two months!) So I have a Yu Yu Fic out there, and started working on a new chapter for that (I usually try to alternate every week) so then it is the season for icky flu and what not…so I got sick, really sick…and I felt so bad, I knew everyone was waiting for an update, so I apologize, and I have been doing a bit of fanart, which has taken most of my time up. So sorry for the delay!

I would like your advice, reviewers, I like the idea of the 'fluffy' being a tail. So I'd like some advice (I could use for this story) and I just want to know if any of you are like really against that…just don't want to ruin it for anyone. So let me know your thoughts and ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…or a fluffy….

Kagome was frozen; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was absolutely gorgeous. As he was staring back at her, she did nothing, she didn't know what to do, she felt so stupid, but gosh! What was she suppose to do?

As she stood there, staring at him, Sesshomaru looked back seemingly uninterested.

"Human, are you looking for someone?" Sesshomaru broke the silence abruptly.

Kagome broke out of her revere, blinking her eyes and shaking her head replying, "Um what did you just call me?"

Recalling his statement he thought _'Darn, did I just call her human?'_

Clearing his throat, taking in this girl's appearance, "I asked if you were looking for someone."

Kagome just blinked at him, almost sure Sesshomaru had called her 'human' but she let it slide. Changing the subject on her mind she replied, "Yes, I was looking for your mother, err…um Taijya." She blushed a little, _'I feel so stupid…'_

Giving a slight shrug, Sesshomaru mumbled, "I'm sure she's around somewhere, you might as well have a seat." He gestured to the living room, which was finally done in oak wood and plush coaches, "And make yourself comfortable."

Hesitantly making her way to the chair Sesshomaru had gestured to, Kagome noticed he was about to walk off. Not wanting to be left idle, Kagome hesitantly cleared her throat and spoke, "A-are you feeling better today?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sesshomaru turned his head slowly, "What do you mean?"

Kagome looked down to her lap, fiddling with her shirt, "Um, well, last night you came and you looked pretty hurt, I was just curious if you are alright?"

Considering this human, he thought her hesitation to be quiet amusing; clearly she was not comfortable in this house. Allowing himself a very small smile he answered, "Fine, I'm fine."

Kagome continued to fiddle with her shirt, biting her lip, "That's good…It just you looked pretty banged up…"

Sessshomaru just shook his head gracefully, "Here, let me get you something to drink…what anything to snack on?"

Raising her head, she stuttered "Um, sure, I don't care."

As Sesshomaru left the room with intentions of getting cookies or something as Taijya neared the living room. She couldn't believe she had lost track of time! "Poor Kagome is probably sitting or standing randomly, poor girl, I got so caught up looking for these old music sheets!" As she went on ranting and raving, out of the corner of her eye she saw Rin peeking into the living room.

Curious, she quietly went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "What is it Rin, dear?"

Moving her big brown eyes to her 'grandma' she put a small finger to her check and pointed to the living room, "I was looking for Sesshomaru-sama, and I saw a lady sitting in the living room."

Smiling, Taijya reassured the little girl, "That is Kagome, she is here to look at some music with me, and you can join if you want."

Rin just shook her head, she was too shy, and she wanted to find her Sesshomaru-sama.

"It's okay dear, if you don't want to." Taijya smiled warmly to her new granddaughter, "If you need anything, I'll just be in there with Kagome, or I'm sure Sesshomaru is around here somewhere." With that, she proceed into the living room.

"Hey Kagome! I'm so sorry, I lost track of time while I was looking for these!" Taijya gestured to the box of music she was holding.

Taking interest, Kagome sat straight up in her chair, "Oh, I don't mind, Sesshomaru just kept me company." smiling kindly, the dark hair girl added, "He just went to get something for us to drink or something."

Hearing that made Taijya extremely happy, Sesshomaru was being cordial to the Higarashi family just as InuTaisho had asked him to. "Well, hope that stubborn young man brings some for me!" Taijya's face lighted as she let out a small chuckle.

As the two ladies were joking around, the youkai that appeared human walked casually into the room with a tray of cookies with Rin behind his leg. Rin had glasses of milk, she herself had wondered into the kitchen and helped Sesshomaru-sama out, he looked like he wasn't sure what humans liked to snack on, so the girl happily choose the said food items.

Sesshomaru set down the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room and took a seat across were Kagome and his fathers woman were sitting. Rin, still shyly glancing at Kagome, jumped up on Sesshomaru's lap and dug her face into his chest, hiding.

As Taijya reached for a cookie she introduced Rin, seeing as she would not herself and proclaimed, "Might as well look at some of the stuff I dug up." She reached in the box of music by her feet while chewing on her cookie, "These were passed down many generations through my family, and I thought you may find them kind of neat to see."

As Kagome dunked a cookie in milk, she craned her head to look at the selection of music that had been pulled out as Taijya continued to talk, "Maybe you'd like to borrow some and work on them, I really would like to work with you sometime" she sighed, "back in the stone age, when I was in collage, I got a minor in music and was a chorus teacher, but found bigger and better things, so now, I like to give lessons in my spare time."

Sesshomaru did have to agree with Taijya, the woman was very talented with her voice.

Kagome beamed, "oh, that would be awesome! I've been looking for someone for the last few years to take me under their wing!"

Taijya just smiled, "I'd love to, so you can pick some of these out and take them home with you." She stopped to consider what she had just said, "Wait, and in fact take the box home." She picked up the box and placed it between them.

Kagome patted the box, "Thanks, well…" holding up her wrist watch, she realized the time, she had promised to be home by four o'clock, and it was three thirty-five! "I gotta get going! Um…my mom thought I should come home, and apparently Kikyo is going to be staying for a while longer." Kagome got up, grabbed the box, "Thank you so much, again, maybe we should set up a schedule over the phone or something, I'll talk to my mom."

Sesshomaru cradled Rin so he could pick her up. Taijya stood up as well, seeing Kagome on her way out. "Don't worry dear; I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Kagome, now outside on their sidewalk, turned and waved, "See you guys later, oh..." she blushed a little, "And thanks for the cookies Sesshomaru!"

She ran out on the sidewalk thinking, _'Wow, he's so cute! I've got butterflies, I'm such an idiot!' _With thoughts of singing lessons and how gorgeous 'that Sesshomaru' was, she ran home feeling like she was walking on clouds.

Back on the porch, Taijya had noticed the way young Kagome had acted toward her eldest son and smiled, she turned to him and playfully said, "Want a cookie?" She held out and extra cookie she had picked up.

"No thanks." Sesshomaru said evenly as Rin reached out for it and took it happily

instead.

Well. I'm ending it there for now…I should sit down and actually get a plan for this story (I've just been kind of going with my intuition, haha) But I've got the main problem and everything, I just have to figure some stuff out.

So….

Answers to the Reviewers!

Phalon22: Thank you, and no I don't think he would do that (laugh) If I were Kagome, that would just weird me out. O.o

Aqua Miko-.-… well, as I have said many times, here is your update..hope you enjoyed!

kagome of the western lands: (smile) well, here it is!

Kimonolover: hmm…I don't know either

Darkness-ninja: Well, thanks for the complement! I'm sorry, this didn't exactly come 'tomorrow'

the fallen always falls: Thanks for the tip…I've been thinking about doing that actually…I'm just a bit lazy and want to plan things out better before I start doing huge chapters…

As always, thanks to all readers and reviewers!


	8. Akinori

A/N: Hello all! I just thought I'd better post a chapter before next weekend, because I'll be in Colorado on a band trip. So I won't have access to a computer for that weekend. Enjoy!

A/N: Don't own InuYasha, don't own fluffy-sama, but I do own Akinori.

InuTaisho calmly walked in the streets of Tokyo. The youkai in disguise just appeared like anyone else in the busy city, trying to get to work or something else. He was a bit nervous though.

He was going to meet Akinori, a young kitsune that kept many youkai supplied with the potion that gave them their human appearance. Akinori was a well respected kit for his age, his father knew the connections ingredients, and his son delivered them to the various youkai.

Personally, Akinori and the wise inu got along very well, but the matter of finding a place to meet and deal was much more difficult without being spotted and caught by _one of them._

'_One of them…'_ InuTaisho so fondly called them. They were the real reason his first wife was dead. Way back in the feudal era of Japan, they had hunted the great demonness and massacred her.

_They_ were a band of humans with high spiritual powers. They were not like miko's, though, most miko's had emotions and understood that not all youkai were senseless killing machines.

Not to mention _they_ had…the only way InuTaisho could think of it was 'dark spiritual energy'. He had had his encounters with both of, miko's and _them_. When a miko once tried to purify him, the energy felt clean, holy. But when one of _them_ got you in their dirty grasp, the energy was tainted, filled with evil and….daunting.

Thinking about made the silver haired youkai shiver. He recalled, he felt so sick and foul after that encounter, he just hoped Taijya and his sons never _ever_ went through that. He loved them all too much…

Snapping out of thoughts of the old, he turned toward a clean alleyway. He had set up to meet in the forest, and this was probably the quickest route. As he vibrantly walked down the ally, he waved to a couple that was leaning against as tree nearby.

The couple of humans smiled back, not knowing the man, but having an instant respect for him.

That was one thing about InuTaisho, just the air about him. He was so kind to people throughout the generations. So many people respected him, whether they knew him or not. It was just something about InuTaisho…

Deep in the forest he waited. Currently he was sitting on a rock, listening to the calm running of water into a nearby spring. It was so peaceful, and he really appreciated moments like this. He, being born at the end of the feudal era, was considered a young kit still. "Japan has really changed over the years", he said absently.

This was the young kitsune that had InuTaisho was supposed to meet. Akinori, a very handsome lad. He had a nice, slim frame and he wasn't too tall. People (humans) would say he was built like an ice skater, slim, yet muscular. He had a very angular face with electric light green eyes. His light lavender hair hung loosely by his shoulder blades. His youkai marking identified him as a plant kitsune, he had the lilac flower as his mark.

He sighed, taking in the fresh air. He really wished he could come out here more often. It was so…free.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a rustle in the distance. His fox ears lowered to focus better on the sound. He sniffed the air, and realized it was one of his most prized customers.

InuTaisho walked into the clearing, now in full youkai form himself. The young kitsune couldn't keep the shine out of his eyes, his father wanted to come personally today, but was way to busy. And Akinori didn't complain, he really enjoyed the Inu lord.

"Hello Akinori." The respected inu youkai gave a polite bow.

Akinori had his arms crossed and smiled, "Lord Taisho." Bowing his handsome face lightly he then flashed a smile. "So, Sesshomaru didn't come?"

Laughing sprightly, Taisho shook his head, "The bum is too lazy to get out, and college work is just his excuse."

"And InuYasha?" questioned the kitsune.

Again, the Inu shook his head, "Nope, he's got a girlfriend, so I never see him anymore either."

"Humph" Akinori got up and reached for a chest by his feet. "Well I suppose…We have some good news and some bad news." The kitsune paused.

"Go on…just tell me the good news first." InuTaisho said jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood. The poor kitsune, always worrying.

Flashing his electric eyes up at him, he smiled, "Well, these should taste better then the last batch, that was awful, and my father apologizes and hopes that no one died." The kitsune grinned modestly, "I was experimenting with herbs and came up with a good taste and demanded he flavored it…"

Akinori unlocked the chest and handed Lord InuTaisho a bottle. Opening the top, he smelt it and beamed, "Smells like strawberry!"

Pleased with his lord's response he added, "There are more flavors then that. So hopefully it will be just like drinking a fruit juice or something."

All of a sudden the kitsune looked very grave. InuTaisho's face fell, it was time for the bad news.

Sighing Akinori said solemnly, "Lately one of the main herbs for that. " He indicated to the bottle in InuTaisho's hand. "Has become endangered and really hard to come by. My Father and I have tried growing our own, but to no avail."

InuTaisho nodded, without that herb, if it was one of the main ones, the concoction may not work. "What is it called?"

Still on his hunches, Akinori sighed and simply said, "It's a passiflora incarnata flower extract."

The youkai lord raised an eyebrow. Akinori chuckled and added, "Just an extract from a flower…so just thought I'd tell you that, and to maybe be a little more conservative…even though." He patted the chest, "This is a very big batch, but still…"

"I understand. Good Akinori and thank you." InuTaisho looked down at the briefcase he brought. "And my payment to you and your father."

After the kitsune was paid, InuTaisho picked up the chest with ease, he would have loved to talk to the young kitsune more (he was such an insightful, intelligent young kit) but he had to get going.

"I'll see you later, my lord." Akinori bowed respectively.

InuTaisho smiled and shook his head and laughed, "No need for that. I may be of royal blood, but what does that matter now?" He left it at that as he started to walk away. "And thank _you_ young Akinori, send my best wishes to your family."

As InuTaisho went out of sight, Akinori started in wonder, he now had even more respect for InuTaisho.

Looking back at the spring, Akinori gave a half hearted smile, not quite ready to go for the journey home. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him.

A/N: Well, hope you all liked! Sorry for no Sesshomaru in this chapter…I figured the poor guy needed a break, with Rin and all!

Reviewers!

Lady-Crymsyn: Well, thank you! (and I still haven't sat down and planed anything out, so maybe this story will purely be of my intuition)

kagome of the western lands: (Nervous laugh) this wasn't exactly right away… don't cry!

Kimonolover That's okay, (grin)

Hekele Masuyo Thank you so much! I feel…honored to receive such a complement!

Phalon22 That seems to be the most popular comment for chapter seven, the Rin a Sesshomaru interaction. Thank you.

kilalachibi14 Don't say that. I'm sure you're a great writer, and yes I will read you fic. (When I have time to) Promise!

Darkness-ninja: Well, thank you

Aqua Miko haha! Here's your update (I'll say it as many times as necessary!) Thanks for the complement!

shadows-insanity Thanks, here's _your_ update as well

Mirei Nochi don't worry, I don't think I'll leave you guys and girls hanging (not yet, anyway.)

Thank you so much reviewers! (Do I dare say……I feel loved?)


	9. Brotherly Love

A/N: Well, I'm back from Colorado,(band trip) back from Nebraska (went for the weekend for Spring Break), and now looking forward to going to Minnesota for an art college….man I've been busy…

Disclamer: Don't own InuYasha but Akinori hugs is mine!

Kikyo had left a few hours ago which left InuYasha staring out the window, forlornly. "Man, what cruddy weather it's been this last week." It was raining again, a light drizzle.

InuTaisho looked up from his newspaper; he had gotten back about an hour ago. He couldn't believe it either, one minute it was nice and sunny, next it was clouded over.

Turning his attention to his father, InuYasha kicked up his legs on the coffee table while asking, "So, was Akinori there?"

"Mhmm."

"How's he doing?" pressed the dog eared youth.

"Good." InuTaisho smirked behind the newspaper, wanting to tease him a bit longer.

"Did he say anything interesting?" InuYasha idly looked at his claws.

"eh" InuTaisho shrugged.

Unconsciously, InuYasha's eyebrow was twitching in irritation.

"So…was his father there with him?" The youngster added, wanting to make conversation.

All he got was another shrug.

Then came the explosion. "DARN IT! WHAT ARE YOU ACTING SO SMUG ABOUT! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE CONVERSATION!"

InuTaisho casually looked over the comics section. "Hm? What were you saying?"

InuYasha's eyes widened, with a growl the hanyou realized, Taisho was just jesting him. "Funny." Abruptly getting up, InuYasha exited the room.

As the steamed half breed left, InuTasisho let out a chuckle of amusement. Muttering to himself, "Children are so fun to pester."

Rin entered the room, beaming as she saw "Grampy Taisho" as she ran over and he swept her up into his lap.

"Rin, Rin, Rin", the inu smiled, "How's my Rin doing?"

"Good Gramps. Sesshomaru-sama showed me around today."

InuTaisho inwardly frowned at the use of 'Sesshomaru-sama', that was way too proper, he would have to talk to his son.

Rin continued as he set that thought aside, "Grandma gave me this!" Rin hugged a plush teddy that had once been Taijya's, he had gotten that for her when they were dating at a theme park.

Sesshomaru walked into the room, absently brushing his hair behind his ear as his nose was buried in some papers, Taisho thought _'for college, no doubt, the poor kids gonna get a migraine if he keeps this up, he does know that this is his break, right?'_

Rin whispered to InuTaisho, "Sesshomaru-sama has been busy all day with those papers."

Clearing his throat, InuTaisho spoke, "Sesshomaru, what are you working on now?"

Continuing to examine the papers, Sesshomaru replied, "If you are implying that they are for college, they are not. It's for my car that was in a wreck, if you recall."

Scratching his chin considerably, InuTaisho had totally forgotten about that, "Oh.. you got everything taken care of?"

"Well," Sesshomaru raised his head to make eye contact with his father, "It looks like it was totally wreaked and since we had it paid off, the insurance will pay for another car. I have made arrangements to meet a dealer later on in a few hours."

InuTaisho nodded, bouncing Rin playfully in his lap. "You want to use my car?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I can walk."

Smiling, the older youkai yelled, "InuYasha! Get in here!"

InuYasha trudged in a few minutes later, the phone oddly held up near one of his dog-like ears, "I gotta go Miroku, my dad's calling for me, bye." As he hung up the phone, he looked slightly annoyed at Taisho. "What?"

Still with a big grin on his face, InuTaisho said calmly, "Sesshomaru is going to be getting a new car today; I'd like you to go with him."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, was this really necessary?

"WHAT? Why do I have to go with him?" He pointed at his half brother.

Calmly replying, their father kept the smug look on his face, "You two could do some brotherly bonding, what, with Sesshomaru gone most of the time at college and you, InuYasha, can't get you away from that girl friend of yours…" He looked at his youngest son through squinted eyes, playfully mocking, "Haven't seen you for a while…"

Rin giggled at her grandpa, he was really funny!

"Father." Sesshomaru calmly said, seeing it was his turn to try to avoid this 'brotherly bonding' deal, "I don't see the significance of InuYasha going, I'm sure he'll just get bored and start whining instead." He looked at Rin, "I could take Rin with me instead."

As InuYasha snorted, InuTaisho shook his head.

"Your mother and I were going to take this little girl shopping today."

Sesshomaru knew he had no way out of it now, he would have to suffice.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were on their way to the car dealership.

And as predicted, InuYasha was already grumbling, not even five blocks from the Taisho's residence.

"I don't see the point. Why do I have to come and watch you pick out a car, you'll probably spend half the time admiring yourself in the windows, anyway."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think of that…little brothers could be such nuisances.

"Why couldn't I go shopping?" InuYasha continued his never ending rant, kicking a rock down the street, "Now, I'm stuck walking in a crappy drizzly day with mister sociable."

Sesshomaru inclined his head toward his 'dear' brother slightly, "InuYasha."

"What?"

"Shut your obstinate mouth at this instant." He turned his head forward again.

InuYasha did, not really wanting to cause a big argument.

After they arrived at the car dealer ship, a man was waiting for them. "Hello, my name is Takanaka, I'll glad to help you today."

Sesshomaru took in the man's appearance, rather tall with short black hair, normal human…_ 'Let's get this over with.'_ He saw out of the corner of his eye InuYasha eyeing some cars, but otherwise looking utterly miserable, from sheer boredom.

Sesshomaru didn't want to put up with anymore whining…he had everything planned anyway, so it shouldn't take to long.

"Hello, I am Taisho, Sesshomaru, I called earlier today about…" He laid down his papers, "A new car."

Takanaka scooted the papers toward himself and quickly scanned through them, "Ah, yes. You were in that accident a few days ago?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes."

"Man…" Takanaka eyed him, "Looks like you were lucky, no?"

"Well, a few bruises and scacthes." Sesshomaru 'seemingly' said jokingly.

InuYasha rolled his eyes… how long would this take?

A/N: Well, I'm going to end it there and I would like for you, reviewers, to give suggestions on what kind of car Sesshomaru should purchase! (Thought it might be interesting to see what others think.) Thank you for you patience, I have been quite busy lately…So get back to that for me, Thank you.

Silveredfox: Thank you

the fallen always falls: Sorry, I'm being kind of suspenseful…but soon enough! (Possibly next chapter?)

Mirei Nochi (Laughs) You really made my day when I read that, thank you, I feel loved.

Hekele Masuyo: Glad your back! Thank you for the review and hope to see you back again!

kagome of the western lands: Glup Hope I'm not too late (again) hopefully my life will start slowing down a bit?

Silverwing013: Yes, yes, agirtio. (hehe) (sorry if the spellings not right..I'm sooo sleepy)

(oyi ed, that means thank you, by the way)

kitsune'sangelofflames: Thank you for the review! (I think you're a new reviewer, and I couldn't help but read your profile one day, we have a lot in common, I too would like to make my own mangas some day…I think you the one that said that..but I love Kitsunes too! Youko is my fav..anyway…lol) I do intend on having those guys in here too (Songo was in the second chapter) and I do plan on having the others..I've even been considering making Shippo a teenager..for something different.

A/N: Remember reviewers, give me feed back on what kind of car you think Sesshy-sama should get!


	10. Cheese and Crackers and Cunning foes

A/N: I'm actually home for a weekend! For anyone that cares, it was a great college, MCAD, and I'm seriously considering going there.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Kagome and Kikyo were again working on the loads of homework they got over the break. They were in the middle of the living room, book spread about them everywhere.

"So a plant is a goes through two types of reproduction?" Kagome looked at her worksheet, about plants and their reproduction cycle.

Kikyo groaned in frustration, "Something like that…Gosh, this is so confusing."

They struggled through the worksheets and finally decided on a snack. Kagome bounced up and debated what they should have, "Cheese and crackers?"

Kikyo sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose, "That sounds really awesome right about now…"

Kagome ran out in the kitchen and rummaged through the counters, grabbed the crackers. She looked around and skidded to the refrigerator to pull out some cheddar cheese. "Kikyo, melted or not?" she asked while evenly distributing the cheese across the crackers.

"Melted, please." Came Kikyo's reply.

Kagome nodded to herself and stuck the plate of about twenty cheese covered crackers in the microwave. Setting the timer for about thirty seconds, she poked her head around the wall asking Kikyo, "Anything to drink?"

Smiling at Kagome's over polite services, she just said, "Water."

Kikyo turned back to her papers; pencil to her lips…why was this so confusing? You think that plants…she shook her head as she found the answer in her textbook.

"How come I didn't see that before, Hey Kagome?" Kagome came in the room with snacks and water on cue. "I figured it out."

"Good, explain it to me." She sat the plate between them.

Kikyo helped herself, pointing to the text and explaining the plants reproduction process.

Kagome smacked her head, "How confusing!"

"You get it?" Kikyo took a sip of water.

"Ya, I think so." Kagome finished the last few questions on her worksheet.

Shutting their textbooks in unison, they sat back and sighed.

Kagome pulled out the music that Taijya had given her. "Where did you get those?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome laid on her back, a sheet of music in one hand and a cheese dripping cracker in the other, "Taijya, that's why I went over there with you."

"Oh…" Kikyo took another sip of water. "You like them?"

Kagome smiled, "Oh yes, their so nice…I've already come to adore Mr. and Mrs. Taisho."

Kikyo smiled and finished the rest of her water.

"Takanaka, I will come tomorrow after noon to pick it up." Sesshomaru suppressed a yawn, this was taking forever.

InuYasha was in the waiting chair, head lolling to the side.

Takanaka, the car dealer, was behind his computer entering information. Typing a few more buttons, "That will be great; I just have to enter all this information about the insurance and all…tomorrow would be great so you won't have to wait around for hours."

Sesshomaru got up and gave a quick bow, the man had made this deal easy, but it took forever. "See you tomorrow."

Walking over to the waiting chair InuYasha was currently occupying, he gave him a quick poke in the arm. "We're leaving."

InuYasha quickly shook his head, trying to be rid of his state of drowsiness and sprang up. After they walked outside the dealership InuYasha asked, "Soo…which one did you end up getting?" He scanned the cars.

Sesshomaru gestured to a red corvette and InuYasha's eyes got big, "NICE!"

There was one thing Sesshomaru and InuYasha had in common…

their taste in cars.

"Yes, well, I'm picking it up tomorrow, lets go."

InuYasha kept a mental note that his father said he could get in the next few months. He knew where he was coming now.

It was still drizzling out and they were about half way home. The wind suddenly picked up and the rain came in a sudden down pour.

InuYasha held his arms out, looking down and yelling to no one in particular, "AWW MAN! I'M SOAKED!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Well the faster you walk, the less you complain, the sooner we get home and the less 'soaked' we will be."

InuYasha continued to grumble…what was with the weather?

Sesshomaru took a few steps and stopped. Something wasn't right.

He felt really dirty all of a sudden.

InuYasha wasn't watching were he was going, and ran right into his back.

"Gosh," he growled, "First you tell me to hurry up, and then you stop? What gives?"

"InuYasha, quiet."

The hanyou rolled his eyes, "Now your telling me to shut up, WHAT NEXT YOU STUPID BAS----"

Sesshomaru wiped around with inhuman speed and covered his mouth, saying sternly, "Shut. Up. And. Listen."

InuYahsa relaxed and listened, something was wrong.

There was a rustle some nearby brush and Sesshomaru readied himself to attack. He willed himself into his normal being…poison claws ready to strike.

InuYasha had also gotten ready, his claws elongated as well.

From behind the bushes stumbled a classmate of InuYasha's, a kitsune by the name of Shippo.

Instinctively, InuYasha ran forward, "Shippo? Is that you? Are you alright?"

The teenage red head looked up, streams of blood running down the right side of his face.

"InuYasha! Stop!" Sesshomaru said in an authoritive voice.

Ignoring his brother, InuYasha caught the kitsune as he started to fall, but a figure jumped from the bushes and slashed him in the arm.

InuYasha let out a blood curdling scream of pain.

Sesshomaru jumped back, keeping the figure in his sites. _'So, this must be one of them.'_ He tried attacking with his poison whip, but somehow this person…or whatever it was…managed to get out of the way.

Sesshomaru tried again, but to no avail.

'Them' came down on Sesshomaru, using iron claw to slash across his face and hand he was using to defend himself. It went back to advance on InuYasha, who had set Shippo down. He jumped up in the air, yelling, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

He dug his claws into his injured arm and made a swiping motion toward 'them'. Sesshomaru, likewise, jumped up and went for a swipe with his poison claws.

'Them' saw Sesshomaru coming and rolled down toward the ground, landing on all fours. Bring up a hand to the side of its face; it had been nailed with the claws of blood.

Readying to finish off these two brothers, it started to conger up dark energy. Sesshomaru and InuYasha could sense it, it was sickening. InuYasha turned away, feeling like he was going to retch.

'Them' got up and started to run at the two brothers.

Suddenly, a point of a sword punctured through its chest, and it looked down, then behind.

InuTaisho stood there, wielding a fantastic sword, scowling at the creature.

A/N: well, there you have it, finally one of 'them' have appeared. I only referred to this singular one as 'them' because what I want to do in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

Oh, I'm changing the way I'll be answering reviews, I appreciate all the complements, but it gets old typing back to 'Great, love it' and 'Awesome, update soon.' So I'll probably only reply if you have a question or something, but those complements are very, very much appreciated!

Phalon22: You were the only one who actually sent in a suggestion for a car, that wasn't silly, so I put in in! Thank you!

kagome of the western lands: If you were confused on were Kagome and Kikyo went, I think in either chapter eight or nine they went back to their place. Don't worry, fluffy didn't put them in a stew or anything (That was random)

Kimonolover: Don't worry, I'm getting to that Kag/Sess stuff. I don't think it will happen anytime soon though…love takes time. (I'm a bird!)


	11. Moving

Disclamer: I don't own InuYasha…etc. etc…

This chapter is more for the plot…enjoy

The creature looked bewildered as InuTaisho withdrew his sword. It writhed in pain and had a quick death.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha looked up through the rain at their father, he looked sadly at whatever had attacked him.

"Father, what's going on?" Sesshomaru stood out his defensive stance, walking over to the…he didn't know what to call it…

InuYasha ran over to assist Shippo, who was unconscious against the grass.

InuTaisho walked over to the corpse and unmasked it. Sesshomaru looked on in astonishment, "That looks just like…a mere human."

"Yes, that's exactly it." InuTaisho grimaced. It was a younger man, in his twenties. He had long black hair and looked completely harmless now. _How had this human become so dangerous, with that energy?_ Sesshomaru shivered at the thought, just thinking about that moment…he felt dirty.

"So.." InuYasha was now behind Sesshomaru with Shippo leaning against him, an arm draped over the hanyou's shoulders as the kitsunes' head lolled. "I don't get it, if it's just a mere human, why was he able to conjure such energy?"

Sesshomaru meet InuYasha's eyes, "Possessed by a demon?"

"Maybe." InuTaisho answered. Not even InuTaisho knew what drove their pursuers.

"OH!" InuYasha snapped his fingers, trying to recall something, "Would it be like a miko? Like in the old days?"

Sesshomaru frowned, "No, not quite…a miko's energy was pure, not like this."

InuTaisho knew InuYasha had never really had an encounter with a miko, he had thought for years that perhaps another demon was responsible, but that didn't make sense. Why massacre your own kind when there was already so few?

"Well, we better be going, I have to fill you boys in, something has happened that I wished never would." Using his energy, Taisho depleted the body, hoping for the mans peace in heaven.

Upon returning home, they set Shippo in a guest room and Rin was sent upstairs to play in Sesshomaru's room. The family sat in the living room, discussing a plan of action.

Taijya had taken care of her sons wounds, Sesshomaru tended to himself.

InuTaisho sat, sipping on tea. "Well, you have finally had your encounter with them. I was hoping that would never happen, but it has." He cleared his throat, "This is the reason why we move all the time, and why we take that potion, not only for the sake that the humans don't freak out, but to hide ourselves."

InuYasha bit his lip while his mother inspected his arm, his ears twitching like mad, "Well, why hid –ow- ourselves? We could just fight back."

Shaking his head, Taisho sighed, "Because, as far as I can tell, after they are dead, they are just harmless humans, and they all attack in the same matter, no emotion, and some are able to do things, like martial arts, that you can tell they are not built for and not trained just to do because of their build."

"Hmm." Sesshomaru was finished tending to his wounds. "So you have no leads into why they attack? Perhaps if we stay around, we can find out why."

InuTaisho shook his head, "I don't want to take the risk of any of you getting killed, as you know, you both got throttled earlier."

That hurt both of the brother's pride.

InuYasha stubbornly rose his chin, "I just can't leave! I've got a girl you know!"

"I'm sorry, but…I just…can't take the chance." Taijya put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. He shook his head sadly, "I just don't know."

Sesshomaru got up and left the room…_ 'Pathetic, I can't believe it, I'm an adult, and I don't need to stay around them, I can look out for myself.'_

The next day Kagome stopped by for music lessons with Taijya.

After working on some cords, Taijya smiled, "It seems your alto range is limited, so we will work on strengthening it if you want."

"That would be great!"

Taijya played another cord on the piano, "I'll show you some warm ups and some exercises you can do, its quiet simple and you just need to open you throat more, try not to sing through your nose so much."

They went through the drills together and worked on a few of the songs Kagome had burrowed. About an hour and a half later they had a break, they sat a talked when suddenly a nice corvette pulled into the drive way.

Taijya giggled, "That's Sesshomaru's new car." They had been chattering about how he should be home soon as Kagome's eyes went wide.

Sesshomaru came in, his face had bandage and he wore a long sleeve shirt (to hide all the other injuries.) Rin scrambled in behind him and waved to Kagome and her grandma as she scrambled upstairs to see what InuYasha and his friend Shippo were up to.

"Sesshomaru, you're just in time." Taijya grinned, "Kagome needs a ride home, could you be a gentleman and run her home? It's such a long walk for her."

Kagome blushed, why her? "No, no, that's okay." She made a nervous laugh.

Sesshomaru turned his back outside again, "Sure."

"See you next week Kagome, just do what I showed you at least once a day and you'll defiantly improve, you'll see." Taijya lead her to the door.

"Yes, I will, and thanks!" she ran over a nervously popped into Sesshomaru's car.

He pulled out of the drive way, "You'll have to give me directions; I don't know where you live."

On the ride home, Kagome tired to make conversation, but it was so hard! _'It's like talking to a statue; this guy really needs to work on his people skills!' _

Sesshomaru refrained from throwing the girl out, _'She talks way too much, how annoying.'_

After a while, when they were closer to Kagome's house, they actually got in a decent discussion about colleges and she had asked him what he was majoring in, that got him talking a little.

"Oh, this is my place!" Kagome pointed to **a lot** a stairs. Sesshomaru stopped the car, "Here?"

"Yup, it's an ancient shrine; you should visit it sometime when my grandpa gets back from his trip." Kagome opened the door and hopped out, "Thanks Sesshomaru, I appreciate the ride home."

Sesshomaru waved his hand is dismissal, "No problem." Kagome shut the door and ran up the stairs and Sesshomaru drove off.

Kagome thought _'Gah, I'll just ride my bike over next time! That guy **really **needs to work on his people skills!'_

Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's car, he was thinking, _'Glad that's over, she would never shut up, I should see that I'm not around when she comes over.'_

A/N: I almost forgot, I just want you readers to assume that the Taisho's or any other demon that is seen in public or around humans (like when Kagome comes over) has taken 'the potion' thing unless I state otherwise, also if they are at home alone w/ family they aren't.

liquid rice: thanks for the advice, I'm hoping after this chapter (I really needed to get it posted!) I'll would like you to prof-read, Yay!

Yes… InuYasha is not…but Youko is so purple! (inside joke)

angelmaiden: thank you, after reading your review, I felt so great! I do want to got to an art college and someday write manga, so yes. Thank you!


	12. Closing inward

A/N: Well, it looks like we fixed my computer for the time being, and there is the fact that I am actually home! Thank you for being so patient! 

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha..

InuYasha and Shippo were upstairs, discussing what happened the night before while Sesshomaru was running Kagome home. Shippo had told InuYasha that he was just on his way home from getting some groceries for his parents. Then he thought he'd come over to visit and to see if they had anymore potion in stock. That's when it happened, the kitsune had been attacked, and he didn't recall much of the incident due to a blow to the head.

"Did it talk to you at all?" InuYasha tried to press for details, seeing if he could perhaps resurface some sort of recollection.

Shippo shut one eye in hard concentration," I don't think so."

InuYasha sighed, with the prospect of packing up everything and moving had left him in a foul mood. The retailer was to come in about half a month. That was the only time the retailer had an open time.

But InuYasha knew that it wouldn't be them just moving, since they were distributors of the potion that made them appear human, other youkai families, such as Shippo's family, would also have to move, or find another distributor.

InuYasha sighed again, "Want to go play my X-box?"

Shippo smiled, "Of course!"

000000000

Kagome made it to the top of the stairs and saw Sesshomaru's car just dart out of sight; it was starting to cloud over again. 'What is the deal with all the rain? I suppose it's good for the grass.' She let her mind wonder for a while when she suddenly realized, "Oh no, I forgot my music." She turned around and walked back to the steps, "Guess, I'll just go and get it..." she added with a sheepish look, "I'm defiantly taking my bike this time!" She ran to the garage to retrieve her bike."

000000000000

Looking at the time on his wacth, InuTaisho tapped his foot impatiently, if that young kit didn't hurry, he'd get soaked by the rain.

Akinori had been fifteen minutes late now, usually he was here before InuTaisho ever got to where ever they met.

Just when InuTaisho was considering going to look further in the woods, a pale fox with a strange lavender tint strolled out of some bushes. InuTaisho noticed the slight limp in his walk and all three of his tails were down-trodden. InuTaisho had never seen Akinori in his fox-form, but he knew this wasn't the way proud young man usually would carry himself.

He also smelt a trace of blood.

Akinori's energetic pale green eyes met InuTaisho's disguised gold eyes. The fox directed to him that this place probably wasn't the safest to meet.

InuTaisho followed his led, allowing himself to slip into youkai, so he could use his claws if it was necessary. After walking a few quiet steps, Akinori stopped a few feet ahead of him and transformed into his human-demon form.

When he returned to normal, he shut his eyes in apology, "I'm sorry sir, and I was ambushed by one of 'them' on the way here." The kitsune eyed his injured arm.

"The main concern is are you alright?" InuTaisho saw that the wound wasn't too serious, but Akinori looked a little out of it.

Akinori bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Yes, but I am afraid that it seems _they_ are swarming this area."

InuTaisho smiled solemnly, "Yes, they attacked InuYasha and Sesshomaru the other day."

The fox raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's interesting..." He didn't miss the Inu lords' look.

Confirming the kitsunes' suspicious InuTaisho sighed, "I can't move for about a month. Neither of the boys is too happy, they've really settled in this city."

"I would imagine so." Akinori agreed while treating his arm properly with some herbs. "Anyway, I just wanted to meet you to have you aware that we have not found a replacement for our flower ingredient, speaking of which, how is your supply?"

"It adequate for now, we distributed to all our costumers, so..." InuTaisho handed a small pouch over, "Here is your payment."

Akinori stuck it away in his kimono, "Just be careful, they seem to know there a quite a few of us around in this area, I suggest you give fellow youkai a word of caution."

"Yes, and take care of yourself on your way home." InuTaisho bowed, "And say hello to your father for me."

The kitsune bowed back and transformed back into a fox, and bounded off.

InuTaisho watched Akinori cautiously leave, melting in with the forest. The inu youkai smiled and said softly, "Take care, indeed."

00000000000

Sesshomaru was not entertained.

He had gotten home about an hour ago, and there was really nothing to do. InuYasha, Rin, and Shippo were upstairs, his human-step mother was cleaning, and he was stuck with not much to do.

He got up, 'I'll just go on a walk.'

Sesshomaru stepped outside, he didn't mind the light drizzle of rain that had just started.

He looked down the sidewalk and started on his way.  
00000000000000

Kagome could not believe her luck! First, she had a cat run out in front of her, she slammed into her brakes and tipped her bike over, then she hit a crack in the sidewalk, then now it started to pour!

All of this for some music?

'Heck, I'm half way there...'

As she was brooding, she failed to see the figure coming toward her on the sidewalk. She perked her head up just in time to stop herself from running into whoever.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Kagome bowed her head in apology.

No answer for the person.

Kagome huffed to herself, 'How rude!'...'Maybe...'

"Are you alright, are you lost?" Kagome was starting to get a little concerned, maybe she should just keep going.

She got back on her bike and started pedaling.

The figure's eyes snapped open and ran after her.

00000000000

Sesshomaru trudged onward, oblivious to the pouring rain. There was really nothing on his mind; he just figured maybe he needed to get out of the house.

While pondering nothing in particular, a spine chilling scream cut his blank state of mind. He hurried forward, as he got closer he heard a girl pleading, "What do you want with me? Please! Answer me! HELP!"

Sesshomaru was now in the scene, and when he saw what was attacking the girl, his eyes widened, 'Why are one of them attacking a harmless girl? From the scent of her, she is ..."

Before he had time to let the rest of his mind register that last thought he attacked, it had pulled out a knife and was going down on the girl. The girl screamed, feeling her last minutes of life.

Then all of a sudden, just as the knife slashed into her shoulder, she saw a blur of silver.

Sesshomaru had no choice; he'd deal with the human seeing him as a youkai later. He ran up to it and mercilessly clawed at it's face, but it counted and stabbed at is at his abdomen. Luckily he was demon, or he'd be dead for sure. The girl screamed, her rescuer, though bizarre looking, what with a giant...tail...had been stabbed.

But Sesshomaru grabbed it's arm and summoned his whip, it didn't take long for him take down the intruder with them locked so close.

The frail human fell to the ground, Sesshomaru realized it had been a sickly woman, most likely homeless, which is why she was probably easier to defeat.

Turning to the victim of this mysterious attack Sesshomaru looked closer to the girl that had been attacked.

Then it dawned on him.

"Kagome?"

00000000

A/N: I figure since my abcence, I feel like I should answer some reviewers right here and now

IYGU: Thanks, and all I can say is time will tell...

Melinda M M: Yes, and it just got a little more intense, eh? (That's great, by the way!)

bluediamond-hime: Well, thank you! I'm sorry for the delay, I've been so busy, but I have been sorting the story out in my head in my spare time.

liquid rice : Once again, I didn't e-mail this to you before, gomen, and thanks for the advice. I did proofread this one though...once, lol. Just wanted to get it up in a hurry. What's with Lee-chan? My name has changed now? And I know Lord Karl is purple. (Nods)

Mirei Nochi: That's an interesting point you make there. Hmm..well, it's, like you said, fun with youkai! (I'm sure they're will be more car rides.)

angelmaiden&sexysk8rchick  
Thanks

FFchick: You bet'cha.

Well, Ja for now, I plan to update sooner (Ha, plan to, lol)


End file.
